


Blackie

by Not Valentine (PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: I swear I will write real stuff soon, Jun is a cat, Koi Neko AU, M/M, OOC everyone, Short Drabble, they're both morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/pseuds/Not%20Valentine
Summary: Dead mice in lockers and soft cat paws make for a great relationship.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 18





	Blackie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so obviously I didn't come up with this concept. It's from a manga called Koi Neko (which by the way is great and completely scanlated online https://mangadex.org/title/1960/koi-neko ) and I felt that if it fits anyone, then it's these two. Someday I will write longer stuff, but today is not that day. Short drabble. Have fun!

Sometimes Judai really thought he was cursed, or at least had very bad luck. Ever since a few months ago, his locker was always filled with dead mice, fish, birds, insects or some weird herb that could possibly be a drug. It smelled a bit weird and Judai couldn’t explain why someone would fill his locker with some random weed if it wasn’t a drug. Was someone trying to get him expelled? If so, they’d have more luck stealing his homework (what little he did) than stuffing his locker with dead things and drugs. And then there was also Jun. Judai was sure the guy had it out for him, constantly glaring at him and gnawing his teeth, always trying to prove he was better than him, showing off his good grades and grinning smugly. The only thing that brightened Judai’s days aside from his friends was a stray cat that kept visiting him.

A young black cat, a bit tattered and without a collar, but from what Judai could tell, well fed and healthy. It was incredibly tame, letting him pet it as much as he wanted, even sleeping in his lap and allowing him to squeeze its paws. Judai would love to keep it, but what kind of dorm allowed pets. Not his, that was for sure. He could ask one of his friends to take care of it, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

“Maybe all that harassment is karma for having you around.” He joked to the cat, squeezing both its front paws. “Can’t have too much good without getting some bad.” Judai wasn’t good at reading cat emotions, but Blackie sure looked smug. While the cat did not have an official name and Judai didn’t really dare to give it one, he called it Blackie in his mind since thinking of it as “the cat” felt weird. Aside from the smug look, Blackie didn’t react much, only squirming a bit into a more comfortable position. “You know what? As long as I have you around, I can deal with as many dead mice and Jun holding me perfect hundreds under the nose as I want.” Maybe Blackie didn’t feel like being petted anymore because it suddenly started tossing around until it got out of Judai’s hold and jumped off his lap, disappearing through the open window. Judai sighed. There went his soul healing. Little did he know, he was in for much worse.

“Judai!” Jun almost growled, glaring at him as Judai tried to figure out what prompted him to interrupt him and his friends during lunch. He would usually ask, but Jun’s deadly stare shut him up. “We need to talk.” Jun turned around and started to leave, however when he noticed Judai wasn’t following him, he turned back around and made another growling sound. Not wanting to piss off Jun even more, Judai regretfully abandoned his lunch and followed him. Once they were alone somewhere a bit offside campus, Jun finally confronted him.

“Do you hate my presents?”  
  
Judai blinked, not sure if he heard right. Jun sounded really angry and misunderstanding could have fatal consequences. What consequences, he didn’t know, but given Jun’s personality, Judai wouldn’t put it past him to… well, what, actually? Sure, Jun was annoying, but other than looking down on him, he hadn’t really done anything to him. It wasn’t like in those manga where a bullied character would find tacks in their shoes or have their table smeared on. Sure, there was the locker thing, but Judai doubted Jun would be the type to somehow organise multiple dead animals just to stuff them in Judai’s locker. Judai relaxed a bit. Jun would probably nag at most. “What presents? You never gave me anything.”

“Don’t play stupid! You keep treating me weirdly! At home you’re always really nice but as soon as we’re in school you act as if you don’t like me! And then yesterday you said you didn’t like my presents!”  
  
“What?” Judai didn’t get a word of what Jun just said. At home? Did he have a secret twin that always visited Jun? And what presents? Was Jun’s definition of a present all those times he proudly held his full marks tests under his nose? Because if so, that was the lousiest present Judai ever got.

“My presents!” Jun lost his patience. “The mice! The cat nip! The fish! Do you know how long it took to collect all those!”

So those were from him. Except, Judai didn’t really pay attention to his words anymore. He was too distracted by Jun. Or rather, Jun’s head. On the top of it sprouted two large, pointy ears, twitching with anger. Cat ears.

“Are you even listening?!” Judai snapped back to reality. So those things in the locker were from Jun after all. It didn’t make sense to him, but Jun had said so himself.

“Why would you think those are good presents??”

Jun’s tail twitched. Wait, tail? “Of course they’re good presents! Delicious food, and so much of it! How long do you think I spent hunting those?” Jun probably said more, but it was only angry meowing. Mid argument, Jun had begun to shrink, fur covering more of his skin and a second later, Judai stared at Blackie. That scruffy fur. The tattered parts. The little spot of white next to his nose. Jun-Blackie still complained but when he realized what had happened, he got up on his back paws and a moment later Jun was standing in front of him again. “Do you get it now?” He asked angrily, but a lot calmer than before, as if that whole Jun-Blackie thing had never happened.

“Wait, you can turn into a cat?” Judai honestly didn’t know what else to say. “And you’ve been visiting me in my dorm for months? Are you a stalker or something?”

Jun huffed. “I _am_ a cat. I can turn into a human, not the other way round. Why do you think someone as good looking as me is a human by birth?” Ah, there was the usual Jun again.

“Well, I’ve known you for years. And I’ve only known Blackie for a few months.”

Jun pulled a face. _“Blackie?”_

“That’s how I call cat you.”

“Gross. Don’t.”

“But it’s cute!”

“Just don’t.” Jun hissed a bit and the longer Judai watched his mannerisms, the more he could see Jun’s cat origins.

“Why were you giving me presents anyway?” As much as dead mice counted as presents.

“To court you, obviously.”

“What.” Judai tried processing what Jun had just said. Court him? Like a fancy lady from the middle ages?

“Court you. To go out with you.” Jun repeated impatiently.

Yep. Like a fancy lady from the middle ages. Judai tried processing that, but the mental image of Jun kissing his hand while he wore a dress and a pointy hat and daintily gifted him a handkerchief didn’t leave his mind. “I thought you hated me,” was the only thing that came out of his mouth after a while. “Why would you want to date me?”

Jun rolled his eyes. “When a cat falls in love with a human, that cat can turn into a human too.” He explained, as if he was telling a dumb grade schooler one plus one equalled two.

“Huh. What?” Today really wasn’t Judai’s day when it came to smart replies. Jun was in love with him?

“I’ve tried approaching you the normal, human way, but since you never reacted to any of that, I decided to court you.”

“Uh-huh.” Okay, so first, Jun was a cat. Blackie to be specific. That Judai could somewhat believe. Jun had some very cat-like behaviour sometimes. But now Jun was also in love with him? And had apparently been flirting with him for years? It was no wonder Judai couldn’t give a smart answer. “Well maybe courting wasn’t your best idea.”

Jun let out an exasperated scream. “Then just go out with me already!”

“Okay.” Wait what? Judai tried to backtrack what his mouth had just produced. Okay??? Why would he be okay with dating Jun??? Though, now that he looked at him, huffing and agitated, cheeks red in anger, Jun did look kinda cute. Wait, huh? Since when was Jun cute? Judai massaged his temples, trying to make sense of his thoughts. Wasn’t Jun always looking down on him? But other than the constant boasting of his grades, Jun was always rather nice to him. Hmm? When did he decide Jun was annoying again?

“Cool.” Judai was thrown out of his thoughts when Jun kissed his lips. It was only a short peck, but enough to completely flatline Judai’s brain. “I’ll see you at home. You can squeeze my paws lots today.” And with that, he left, going back to school. “Break’s over soon by the way!” Was the last thing he yelled at Judai over his shoulder. “I would hurry up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike in the manga, Jun can't really control his appearance. He tends to slip up when he gets angry, and the more agitated he gets, the more it shows. There's no in-between between cat ears and tail and full on cat in the manga so no, Judai didn't witness some kind of body horror transformation.


End file.
